Hanami
by Lady Kozato
Summary: "Enma já perdera as contas de quantas vezes admitira a si mesmo que o que sentia era apenas afeto de irmão, mas por mais que tentasse tal fato não adentrava em sua mente cansada. Por fim, sempre que pensava no Sawada, o ruivo via-se no fatídico dilema: não havia como não amar Tsuna, por mais que tentasse, era impossível não sentir aquilo pelo moreno."


**Hanami**

"_Eu o amo desde o dia em que o conheci, mas não me permiti sentir isso até hoje."_

Encolheu-se sob as cobertas. Entre as mãos uma caneca fumegante de fé preto exalava o mais doce aroma que já apreciou, exceto é claro pelo inebriante cheiro de menta que seu _melhor amigo_ tinha.

Balançou a cabeça, afastando dos pensamentos a figura do desastrado, descuidado, tímido e sorridente, Tsuna. Não negava que adorava estar na presença dele, rindo com ele e tocando-o; mesmo que tais ações fossem limitadas a uma amizade.

Enma já perdera as contas de quantas vezes admitira a si mesmo que o que sentia era apenas afeto de irmão, mas por mais que tentasse tal fato não adentrava em sua mente cansada. Por fim, sempre que pensava no Sawada, o ruivo via-se no fatídico dilema: não havia como não amar Tsuna, por mais que tentasse, era impossível não sentir aquilo pelo moreno.

Sabia, ou melhor, tinha certeza de que o Vongola sentia aquilo que o ruivo estava a sentir, mas não era um sentimento que tinha reciprocidade para com o do Shimon. Era Kyoko, a _ídolo_ de Namimori, a pessoa a qual o Sawada encontrava-se apaixonado.

Era idiotamente frustrante, mas Enma nada poderia fazer, afinal, ele não era ninguém.

Suspirou, isso antes de tossir. Sua garganta queimava.

Aconchegou-se melhor em baixo da coberta e começou a tomar seu chá enquanto apreciava, mesmo que através da varanda da sala, o vento frio da noite levar algumas pétalas de sakura.

_Hanami._

Só de lembrar que seu amado Tsuna passaria o festival noturno junto a Sasagawa Kyoko apreciando tais flores, o fazia tremer de pura inveja. O que não daria para estar no lugar da ruiva segurando a mão do moreno enquanto caminhavam.

Apesar de que apenas estar na presença do Vongola apreciado aquela maravilha da natureza seria o suficiente para Enma. Apenas a presença de Tsuna e as palavras gentis do mesmo eram o suficiente para fazer o ruivo ganhar o dia.

Mas com sua bendita sorte o Shimon não só adoecera, como também não tinha ninguém para ficar com ele aquela noite. Claro que Adelheid havia se oferecido para ficar com ele já que o restante dos Guardiões Shimons foram se divertir por ai – no caso de Shitt-P, perseguir Gokudera -, mas de forma alguma Enma queria ser um empecilho que atrapalhasse o possível "encontro" de Julie com Adel.

Levou a caneca aos lábios, bebericando seu chá. A noite estava mais do que perfeita para um encontro romântico. A lua grande nos céus brilhava acompanhada das estrelas. Poucas eram as nuvens que se mostravam. Era quase como se a noite conspirasse para que Tsuna tivesse o encontro perfeito com Kyoko, e – talvez – com a terrível sorte de Enma, fosse realmente isso.

E assim suspirou mais uma vez. Estava se tornando impossível continuar a observar a beleza daquela noite.

Antes que pudesse pensar o ruivo já via-se seguindo para o interior da casa e indo para as escadas – isso sem antes deixar a caneca sobre o balcão na cozinha. O melhor mesmo seria dormir. Ao menos em seus sonhos seus desejos utópicos podiam se concretizar.

Subiu alguns degraus apenas para ouvir a campainha de sua casa ressoar.

Bufou, resmungando algo sobre terem esquecido a chave de casa.

Lentamente desceu buscando não pisar no cobertor que lhe envolvia – este sendo grande o suficiente demais para si.

- Já vai. – informou, seguindo para a entrada da residência.

E logo quando abriu a porta seus olhos se arregalaram como nunca antes. Talvez aquela tenha sido uma surpresa mais que inesperada. Por que parado de pé a entrada da casa do Shimon estava ninguém menos que o jovem Décimo Vongola.

Seus cabelos castanhos estavam bagunçados e desalinhados, aumentando ainda mais o charme que tinha. Seus grandes olhos castanho-dourados brilhavam como nunca antes. O sorriso em seus lábios era mais do que perfeito enquanto se podia ver certo rubor sobre as bochechas fofas.

Tsuna trajava nada mais que uma camiseta vermelha por baixo de uma jaqueta com capuz – esta sendo de um provável azul escuro. Vestia um jeans meio solto e calçava botas esportivas brancas.

Estava perfeito, diferente de Enma que vestia qualquer coisa por baixo do cobertor quente.

- T-Tsuna-kun? – fora inevitável não gaguejar diante de quem via. A pouca estava pensando nele, e agora o moreno simplesmente aparecia em sua casa.

- Enma-kun. – sorriu o Sawada. – Eu fiquei preocupado com você quando a Adelheid disse que você estava aqui sozinho. – e aquelas palavras foram mais que necessárias para fazer com que o Kozato corasse absurdamente, mas não podia deixar de se sentir feliz com aquilo. Afinal Tsuna se importava com ele, talvez mais do que Enma imaginava.

E isso o fazia feliz. Mas uma felicidade apenas momentânea, por que a pessoa a qual Tsuna mais se importava era a ruiva. E isso foi o balde de água fria necessário para que o ruivo voltasse a realidade.

- Não precisava vir Tsuna-kun, não quero estragar sua noite. – informou, encolhendo os ombros e desviando os olhos.

- Eh? Estragar minha noite? O que você ta falando Enma-kun? – fora a vez do moreno indagar desentendido.

- Você não ia a um encontro com Sasagawa Kyoko hoje à noite? – questionou o Shimon tornando a encarar os maravilhosos olhos castanho-dourados do Sawada.

Assim o Vongola riu, uma risada suave e divertida.

- Não Enma-kun, eu falei para a Kyoko-chan que iria ficar com meus amigos hoje. – e com essas palavras a boca do ruivo de abriu em um perfeito 'o'. – Enma-kun deixe-me entrar está frio demais aqui.

- D-Desculpe. – murmurou dando espaço para o moreno adentrar na casa. – Quer beber alguma coisa?

- Estou bem. Você já está melhor? – indagou Tsuna ao ver o local na total escuridão. Assim voltou-se para o ruivo, este que estava a alguns passos atrás de si, que o olhava surpreso. – A Suzuki-san me contou que você estava meio doente.

- E-Estou sim Tsuna-kun. – gaguejou tendo certo rubor sobre a face.

O moreno ergueu as sobrancelhas por um momento, enquanto se aproximava do melhor amigo. Depositou a palma da mão sobre a testa do Kozato, isso apenas para sentir o ruivo quente.

- Você está com febre Enma-kun, vamos para o seu quarto você precisa descansar. – e assim o moreno praticamente arrastou o ruivo para o quarto e o obrigou a deitar-se.

- E-Eu já disse que est-tou bem Tsuna-kun. – reclamou o Shimon, logo ao ver o futuro Don Vongola retornar ao quarto trazendo consigo um termômetro.

- Não está não. – resmungou o moreno sentando-se a ponta da cama e colocando a ponta do termômetro na boca do ruivo antes que o mesmo questionasse mais alguma coisa. – Viu você esta com febre. – anunciou Tsuna mostrando a temperatura do ruivo ao mesmo, este que encontrava-se com 37° graus.

Envergonhado, Enma limitou-se a se esconder debaixo das cobertas. E assim o silencio prevaleceu. Mas mesmo que não houvesse som algum, não havia desconforto como quando o Kozato encontrava-se verdadeiramente sozinho em casa.

Uma felicidade incomum e errada palpitava bravamente no peito do Shimon fazendo-o corar enquanto abaixava a coberta, tudo para roubar um olhar das belas feições do Sawada.

- Não esta sentindo nada, Enma-kun? – indagou Tsuna, e quase que se pode ouvir algum duplo sentido naquela pergunta. Ainda deitado o Shimon limitou-se a negar com a cabeça enquanto permanecia fitando o jovem Vongola. – Algo errado? – e novamente o ruivo negou enquanto sua face adquiria novos tons de vermelho.

Ainda no silencio a dupla desastrada observou quando a brisa gélida empurrou algumas poucas pétalas de sakura para o interior do quarto do ruivo. E uma dessas pétalas acabara pousando aos pés de Tsuna, esta que por ironia do destino possuía o formato perfeito de um coração. Era quase como se houvesse uma insinuação ali.

O moreno apenas sorriu – como se estivesse vivendo algo nostálgico – e virou-se para Enma, passando suavemente a mão pelos sedosos fios avermelhados. Seus olhares mantinham-se fixos enquanto seus corações aceleravam como nunca antes.

- E-Eu acho melhor ir para casa e te deixar dormir Enma-kun. – gaguejou Tsuna, este sendo o primeiro a desviar o olhar enquanto certo rubor enfeitava-lhe a bela face. Ergueu-se de seu lugar, mas ates que o primeiro passo pudesse ser dado, o jovem Shimon segurara-lhe a mão.

- Por favor, f-fique... – implorou envergonhado. Não queria distanciar-se de Tsuna, era a ele quem amava no final das contas. – Por favor...

- C-Certo... Mas... Você precisa dormir Enma-kun... – murmurou o Sawada, ainda corado, não conseguindo olhar nos olhos do Shimon.

- D-Durma c-comigo ent-tão... – gaguejou, ficando ainda mais vermelho.

O moreno arregalou os olhos, piscando duas vezes antes de ter a iniciativa de voltar a fitar o Shimon.

E quando seus olhares se encontraram mais uma vez, ao invés do castanho simplório e temeroso, estava o dourado tentador e apaixonante que por varias vezes Enma encontrou-se encantado.

Sorriu. Um sorriso caloroso que fazia com que o peito do ruivo quase explodisse de nervosismo.

Afastou um pouco o lençol que cobria o Shimon, abrindo espaço para si, e logo ocupou o espaço que tinha sobrado na cama de solteiro – não que fosse muito, mas como ambos eram magros e pequenos havia espaço o suficiente para a dupla.

Puxou o lençol para cima de si e deitou-se, assim ficando a fitar um corado Enma, enquanto soltava risos baixos.

- Algum problema Enma-kun? – indagou Tsuna ao ver o ruivo um pouco mais afastado de si, na verdade o Kozato já encontrava-se preso contra a parede. E novamente o moreno riu ao ver as bochechas do ruivo brilharem em um vermelho vivo deixando o jovem Shimon extremamente fofo.

- P-Problema nenhum... – gaguejou, negando-se veementemente a encarar Tsuna nos olhos.

E antes que qualquer outra pergunta pudesse ser feita o jovem Vongola puxou o ruivo pela cintura, fazendo-o apoiar a cabeça em seu peito. Enma não atreveu-se a pronunciar nada por tal feito, na verdade ficara incrivelmente feliz ao se encontrar envolvido nos braços do Sawada. Era aconchegantes e quentes, e o faziam se sentir seguro e amado.

Naquele momento tudo pelo que o Shimon pedia – ou implorava – era para que o tempo parasse, para que ele pudesse ficar para sempre nos braços de Tsunayoshi. Enma desejava do fundo e sua alma que aquele momento utópico – ao menos para si - fosse imortalizado, para que futuramente ele pudesse se lembrar daquela noite.

Hesitante o ruivo ergueu o olhar, tudo para deparar-se com um moreno sonolento, mas ainda sim mantendo o braço firmemente envolta de sua cintura.

- Tsuna-kun... – murmurou, tendo a atenção do Vongola voltada para si.

- Hm? – o sussurro indagativo veio do Sawada.

- Eu... E-Eu... – e novamente o Shimon baixou o olhar. – E-Eu... T-Te... – parou, mordendo o lábios inferior com força enquanto sentia a face tornar-se cada vez mais quente, podia jurar que até mesmo suas orelhas estavam vermelhas naquele momento. Fechou os olhos buscando força em alguma parte de si para poder dizer aquelas simplórias três palavras, mas por mais que tentasse o nó em sua garganta e sua timidez acima do grau comum o impediam. E quando ergueu o olhar novamente, pode ver apenas o jovem Don de olhos fechados. Sua respiração era regular, e só então que Enma percebera que a força que Tsuna exercia para manter o ruivo próximo a si, não existia mais. O Kozato estava ali por que queria, por que gostava. Fora a vez de um sorriso pequeno abrir-se nos lábios finos do Kozato, enquanto fitava a figura adormecida. – Eu amo você. – de alguma forma ele conseguira dizer, e logo após tal pronunciamento o ruivo aproximou seus lábios dos do moreno, unindo-os em um ato único e perfeito; e que ficaria para sempre na mente do Shimon.

Baixou a cabeça, aconchegando-se nos braços do amado. Fora então que pode sentir o Sawada puxá-lo ainda mais para si.

- Eu também te amo Enma-kun... – murmurou Tsuna entre os sonhos.

Sob o calor dos braços do Vongola o ruivo não deixou de sentir como se um peso houvesse sido retirado de seu coração. Era quase possível sentir sua alma vibrar de felicidade, tal como sua própria alegria ao ouvir aquelas palavras era quase palpável.

E aconchegando-se nos braços daquele a quem tinha certeza que era o dono de seu coração, Kozato Enma deixou-se ser arrastado para a terra dos sonhos, mas desta vez com a possível certeza de que não seria apenas na terra dos sonhos onde _seu_ melhor amigo o amaria.

_**Fim.**_


End file.
